Un nuevo comienzo
by pryff2004
Summary: Korra intenta recomponer su vida, esta vez sin Mako. El general Iroh llegara con una propuesta de trabajo... pero luego sus intenciones cambiaran. KorraXIroh
1. Intro

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde que Korra había decidido dejar abierto el portal de los espíritus para que estos puedan vivir libremente con los humanos.  
Ahora, que al fin había algo de paz en la ciudad, Korra solo se dedicaba a crímenes menores, y a descansar. Por más loco que sonara, ella odiaba esto. Con tanto tiempo para ella no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Mako y Asami. A pesar de haber terminado en las mejores condiciones posibles, debía admitir que todavía sentía cosas por Mako, y eso le dolía. Le dolía ver que ella todavía lo amaba, que él estaba de nuevo con Asami, pero lo que más le dolió fue cuando Bolín le dijo que Mako y Asami empezaron a verse nuevamente a tan solo horas de su pelea definitiva. Korra estaba derrumbada, sentía que todo su amor hacia Mako era en vano. Evitaba a toda costa pasar tiempo con su equipo ya que no soportaba ver a Mako y Asami, era un golpe a su orgullo, por eso decidió alejarse lo más posible de ellos, aunque eso implicara irse de la ciudad.  
Un día, el general Iroh solicita la ayuda del avatar para detener un posible ataque entre manifestantes de la nación del fuego. Ella ve esto, como su oportunidad para alejarse y, sin pensarlo, se embarca directo a su destino. Solo se limito a despedirse de Tenzin y su familia, Naga y sus padres. No quería que nadie supiera que se marchaba. Mientras más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaro públicamente que, desgraciadamente, Avatar: the legend of Korra no me pertenece.  
Pd: Con respecto a la edad de Iroh, he encontrado tres posibilidades: 18, 33 y 23. Personalmente, la edad de 33 años me gusta más. Le da un carácter más maduro y experimentado. Esla primera vez que hago algo como esto. Disculpen mi falta de experiencia.  
**  
**CAPITULO I  
**  
Habían pasado apenas siete horas desde su embarcación hacia la nación del fuego. Faltaban al menos dos días más para llegar y Korra seguía encerrada en su camarote. A eso se había limitado durante todo el día.  
La noche estaba llegando y la joven avatar decidió salir al comedor para cenar. Allí ya se encontraban, esperándola, el capitán del barco y el general Iroh, que al igual que Korra, era la primera vez que salía de su camarote en todo el día. Mientras Korra había estado durmiendo y mirando como las olas golpeaban el barco desde su ventana, Iroh había reflexionado acerca a de la aventura que estaba por delante, el desafió que le esperaba en la nación del fuego.  
Cuando recibió la noticia, de que un grupo de rebeldes estaban metiéndole ideas a la gente acerca de una revolución, sintió que podía manejar la situación, pero cuando le informaron que este grupo de gente estaba armada y dispuesta a pelear, tuvo que recurrí al Avatar como su opción más segura.  
Aunque Iroh respetaba mucho a Korra no confiaba mucho en la idea de que ella intervenga en esto, ya que la veía como a una niña inexperta, pero debía intentarlo por el bien de su nación.

Una vez terminada la cena, Korra se dirigió hacia la proa del barco para respirar aire fresco, después de unas horas el encierro había hecho su efecto y le pareció buena idea salir afuera ya admirar las estrellas. Cuando llego, se sentó en silencio, mirando el cielo y repasando todos los acontecimientos de su vida, no puedo evitar las lagrimas que rodaron por su mejilla al pensar en Mako y todo e l daño que le había hecho. De pronto, una voz, la saco de sus pensamientos  
- "Avatar Korra, le agradezco de todo corazón que viniera a ayudarme, sé que es su tiempo libre y que esto le quita la posibilidad de disfrutarlo"

Iroh, había decidido ir a caminar por el barco para hacer la digestión, cosa que realiza siempre debido a que los viajes en barco no le sientan muy bien.  
Estaba por la proa cuando distinguió al Avatar allí mismo, sentada en silencio. Al principio pensó en irse y dejarla sola, pero luego sintió que estaba muy sola allí, la soledad no puede ser buena para nadie –pensó- así que decidió ir y entablar una charla, para pasar un buen rato, además había olvidado agradecerle su gesto. El avatar no podía pensar que el no tenia modales.

- "No me lo agradezcas, es cierto, estoy en unas vacaciones de mi labor como Avatar, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a la gente que me necesita. Es más, debo se yo la que te agradezca a ti".  
- "¿Tu? ¿Por qué?"  
- "Gracias a este viaje estoy más ocupada, lo cual evita que tenga tiempo a solas para pensar, estoy pasando por un momento difícil y cualquier distracción es bienvenida".  
- "Pero, avatar Korra, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?".  
- "Korra, por favor llámame Korra, la formalidad no es mi cualidad mas fuerte".  
- "Entendido, usted puede llamarme Iroh. Entonces….. ¿Algún problema en el que pueda ayudarla?".  
- "Es algo complicado y largo".  
- "Bueno tenemos al menos dos días más, soy todo oídos, si tu quieres hablar de elo conmigo, claro".  
- "Okei, necesito desahogarme con alguien….. Veras….

- "General Iroh, Avatar Korra", el capitán del barco se acerco a ellos interrumpiendo su charla, "vengo a avisarles que en dos días estaremos llegando a la nación del fuego. A estas horas de la noche la noche se vuelve muy fría, les recomiendo que descansen un poco".  
- "Okei, gracias capitán", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
Korra se dirigía a su habitación cuando se detuvo, miro al general y le dijo  
-"Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, gracias de todas formas por querer escucharme, luego hablamos. Buenas noches"  
- "Buenas noches Korra".

Korra se tumbo en su cama boca abajo pensando en la charla que acababa de tener. Por más que no fuera amiga del general, apreciaba mucho tener a alguien allí para escucharla, de veras necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse.  
De repente, las imágenes del general se vinieron a su mente, debía admitir, que por más que le llevara más de diez años, era muy apuesto. Apenas pensó esto sus mejillas tomaron un color rosáceo, habitualmente no pensaba esas cosas. Korra sintió un poco de pudor de sus pensamientos y decidió intentar dormir. Después de todo, una gran aventura la esperaba


	3. Chapter 2

**Declaro públicamente que, desgraciadamente, Avatar: the legend of Korra no me pertenece**

**CAPITULLO II  
**  
Korra estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz proveniente del sol que entraba por la ventana. No sabía qué hora era. No le importaba tampoco. Solo quería seguir durmiendo. De repente oye que alguien toca su puerta  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Avatar Korra, soy el capitán. Vengo a informarle que en unos minutos estaremos en la nación del fuego. Debe salir al comedor para almorzar. El general y yo la estamos esperando.  
- Oh gracias pero no tengo hambre, prefiero quedarme aquí  
- Como desee Avatar. Adiós  
Korra suspiro al saber que estaba llegando a la nación del fuego. SI bien estaba de "vacaciones" extrañaba esa sensación de adrenalina que recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que surgía algún inconveniente. Se levanto rápido de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación. Necesitaba tomar un baño relajante antes de llegar, ya que tal vez sea su último momento de paz y tranquilidad y no quería desperdiciarlo

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, el capitán y el general Iroh almorzaban tranquilamente. A Iroh le pareció extraño que Korra no los acompañara y pensó que tal vez se había sentido incomoda por la charla de la noche anterior.  
Apenas termino de almorzar se dirigió a su habitación. Debía bañarse y arreglarse antes de llegar a su nación. El tiempo era muy poco.  
Iroh estaba terminando de vestirse cuando a el capitán entreabre la perta y comienza a hablarle  
- Señor Iroh ¿Está ocupado?  
- No, claro que no, venga pase  
- Vengo a informarle que acabamos de llegar a la nación del fuego  
- Okei, gracias capitán, enseguida bajo a reunirme con usted y Korra  
- ¿Korra? Es decir, ¿El Avatar?  
- Por supuesto que me refiero a él Avatar ¿Qué pasa?  
- Pues señor… no sé cómo decirle esto…  
- Habla ya por favor!  
- El Avatar no está, ya salió del barco.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo permites algo así? Esta ciudad es muy peligrosa y Korra no conoce a nadie!  
- Perdón señor es que intente detenerla pero ella me dijo que quería caminar y explorar por su cuenta.  
- Si alguien pregunta por mi diles que me retrase un poco. Voy a buscar a Korra

Korra se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del barco. No sabía cuando fue que camino tanto. Ella solo se dejo llevar por la hermosura del bosque y ahora se encontraba en el medio de este sin saber cómo salir.  
El ambiente era muy pesado para Korra. Por más que ella dominara los cuatro elementos, aun seguía siendo originaria de la tribu agua y el calor comenzaba a afectarle. Sus ropas de pieles, típicas de la tribu agua, no eran las más adecuadas para ese momento  
Korra había pasado tres veces por el mismo lugar, el cual distinguía por un nido de ardilla que había, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba perdida. Empezó a deambular por los bosques, admirando la naturaleza, luego encontraría la manera de salir.  
Habían pasado un par de horas y Korra estaba desesperada, no encontraba la salida y no podía utilizar sus poderes porque se sentía muy débil. Definitivamente debí haber almorzado- Se dijo a sí misma, mientras se maldecía por entrar a ese bosque. Korra siguió caminando hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no daba más, se sintió débil y su vista se nublo.

Iroh estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido a buscara a Korra. Lo único evidente era que Korra no aparecía. El no se perdonaría nunca si le llegara a pasar algo. Había visitado todas las tiendas del centro y hablado con casi todas las personas que pasaban por allí, pero nadie la había visto. Debía encontrarla antes del anochecer, ya que ese era el momento del día en que los "rebeldes", así se hacían llamar, salían a la calle. Debía proteger a Korra.  
Indignado y con poca esperanza Iroh se dirigió hacia el último lugar posible donde podría estar Korra, el bosque. Era un lugar hermoso, pero muy grande y para las personas que no lo conocían tenía un efecto de "laberinto". El mismo de chico iba con su madre para no perderse.  
Camino unos metros cuando a lo lejos diviso a Korra. Estaba desmayada, en pleno rayo del sol. Se acerco corriendo a ella e intento reanimarla  
- Korra despierta, vamos Korra no puedes hacerme esto. Despierta por favor!  
Era inútil, no había respuestas por parte de la chica.  
Iroh cargo a Korra en sus brazos y se dirigió a su casa, donde también se hospedaría Korra durante su estadía en la nación del fuego. Cuando llego a la habitación de Korra enseguida la coloco en su cama y llamo a la sirvienta  
- Kima ven aquí!  
- Si señor, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Kima trato de no entrar en pánico cuando vio al Avatar desmayada en su cama-.  
- Tráeme unos paños y agua helada  
- Enseguida señor.

Korra abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza le dolía y se sentía mal. Toco su frente y sintió un paño, el cual retiro inmediatamente. No sabía que hacia allí, ni como había llegado. Se encontraba en una habitación grade, con las típicas decoraciones de la nación del fuego.  
De repente un pensamiento cruzo su mente: tal vez había sido secuestrada. Alguien se habría aprovechado de su debilidad y se la habría llevado. Korra entro en pánico.  
Se sentó lo más rápido posible y apenas lo hizo su cuerpo se estremeció. Aun estaba muy débil y el movimiento brusco había provocado que una oleada de dolor invadiera su cuerpo. Korra ahogo un grito mientras se contraía sobre su estomago.  
Inmediatamente sintió una voz que le devolvió la calma  
- Korra! Tranquila, estas a salvo aquí. Te encuentras muy débil, recuéstate y descansa  
- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Korra-.  
- Estás en tu habitación, en mi casa. ¿Qué te sucedió Korra?  
- No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el bosque y me sentí muy débil. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.  
- E l capitán me dijo que saliste sola a la ciudad, así que decidí ir a buscarte. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y no aparecías más me preocupaba. Te encontré luego de unas horas en el boque, estabas desmayada. Me preocupe mucho por ti.  
- Lo siento.  
- Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.  
- Esta bien lo prometo.  
- Ahora será mejor que descanses, te dejare sola.  
- Espera Iroh!  
- ¿Si?  
- Gracias.

Un nuevo día se asomaba en la nación del fuego. Korra aun se sentía débil aunque había mejorado mucho en comparación con la noche anterior.  
Iroh había contratado al mejor medico de la zona para que viera a Korra. Cuando el médico termino de examinarla le comunico a Iroh su parte.  
- ¿Cómo esta doctor?  
- Ella se encuentra bien, un poco débil es todo. Le recomiendo que haga reposo hasta mañana. Luego podrá retomar sus actividades habituales.  
- Gracias doctor.

Ya era tarde cuando Korra despertó. Decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. A pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día, no sentía hambre.  
Salió de su habitación y se dispuso a observar a su alrededor, ya que con su inconveniente nunca había visto la casa, solo su habitación. La casa era hermosa, muy espaciosa y con decoraciones perfectas.  
Korra se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hacia el comedor cuando un par de brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura. Apenas sintió este contacto se estremeció. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Iroh parada frente a ella.  
- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo el inmediatamente-.  
- A la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua  
- Es peligroso debiste habérmelo pedido a mi o a las criadas.  
- Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta Iroh. Ahora, déjame bajar las escaleras  
- No, estas débil todavía, el médico dijo que debías hacer reposo.  
- Son solo unos escalones  
- Esta bien, pero yo te ayudare.  
Apenas termino de decir esto Iroh pasó su cabeza bajo el brazo de Korra, haciendo que ella apoyara todo el peso de su cuerpo en su hombro. No sabía porque pero disfrutaba el contacto con el cuerpo de Korra. Debía admitir que era hermosa…. Pero ¿En que estaba pensando? Korra era solo una niña. Además era el avatar. No podía pensar en ella de esa manera.

Korra se sentía extraña. No sabía en qué momento se había acercado tanto a Iroh.  
Cuando su cuerpo y el de Iroh chocaron su cuerpo se estremeció y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que por suerte, Iroh no noto.

Cuando termino de tomar el vaso con agua, Korra se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto. Cuando la hora de cenar llego Iroh hizo que le sirvieran la cena en la cama.  
Korra termino de cenar y se acostó en su cama. Se durmió plácidamente pensando en Iroh.


End file.
